This invention relates to the construction of an electrical connector having a sleeve for insulating solderless terminals connected to electric circuits and leads therein by applying mechanical pressure without the use of solder.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional insulating sleeve 1 covering a solderless terminal 2 connected to a lead 3 extending substantially perpendicular to the frame of the solderless terminal, at (a) and (b). As is illustrated, the rear end of the insulating sleeve 1 protecting the lead 3 and a connecting member 4 between the lead and the solderless terminal consists of a leaf 11 and a leaf 12 that are hingedly connected to opposite walls of the body of the sleeve that covers the leading end of the terminal and the vicinity thereof. The rearmost portions of the upper and lower leaves 11 and 12 are bent to form the rear-end wall of the sleeve when closed. The solderless terminal 2 and lead 3 are inserted into the insulating sleeve 1 by opening the leaves 11 and 12 hingedly connected to the sleeve 1. When the inserted solderless terminal 2 and lead 3 are in position, the sleeve 1 is closed by fitting a projection 17 formed on the bent free end of either leaf in a hole 18 provided on the mating end of the other leaf.
However, the conventional insulating sleeve having two openable leaves 11 and 12 as described above induces considerable complexity not only in its manufacturing process but also in its use.
When, in addition, the upper and lower leaves are closed, the free bent ends thereof must be substantially flush with each other. To fulfill this requirement, the projection 17 and hole 18 protrude from the free ends of the upper and lower leaves as shown at (b) in FIG. 1, thus sacrificing the simplicity in the manufacturing process and reuse.
The object of this invention is to obviate the aforementioned shortcomings of the conventional insulating sleeve by providing a new insulating sleeve that is not only easy to open and close but also facilitates the removal of the terminal therefrom when the need arises.